<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Time by renklyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293702">One Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo'>renklyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Brett have liked each other for awhile but haven't confess. Everyone knows that they like each other except them selfs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Casey and Brett have liked each other for awhile but haven't confess. Everyone knows that they like each other except them selfs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator<br/>
It was the first shift of the week and Casey got here early, so did Brett.</p>
<p>Casey Pov~<br/>
Casey walks to the front and sees Brett Cleaning Ambo 61, he walks over to Brett "hey what are you doing here so early?" Brett gets scared "wah! Sorry you scared me, oh im just cleaning and i thought i should get here early" Casey " Ok well if you need me i will be in my office" Brett "Ok matt see ya ✌🏻"<br/>
2 Hours later<br/>
Chief " Ok todays meeting is simple, There is not much to talk about except get all of your paperwork done , ok everyone is dismissed for now"</p>
<p>announcement- Hi ok sorry if this short, this is my first story and sorry if there is spelling Errors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvie was hurt really bad and casey is on the verge of tears</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator<br/>Everyone was on shift then they heard the dispatcher go off</p>
<p>-Ambo 61, Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Battalion chief Multiple car accident N Darwin st-</p>
<p>Casey's POV<br/>Let's go let's go let's go! Casey said Everyone gets in there Truck and ambo. When they get to the location they see more than a Car accident It more like a shooting. Everyone got out of there vehicles, two seconds later guns go off, is everyone ok? Casey said Everyone responded expect Brett then two seconds later everyone heard coming from the radio is PARAMEDIC DOWN I REPEAT PARAMEDIC DOWN! Foster was yelling into the radio. When Casey heard it he dropped all of his things and went to go help her but Severide tried to keep him back put Casey just let go and ran to go help Brett</p>
<p>Fosters POV</p>
<p>I looked over and saw my partner on the ground covered in blood I froze for a few seconds but then I reported it "PARAMEDIC DOWN I REPEAT PARAMEDIC DOWN, Foster tried to put pressure on Bretts wound and give her oxygen but she couldn't, Then Casey came, Foster asked Casey to put pressure on the wound so she can give Brett Oxygen and put her on the Board. "Cruz! Can you keep bagging her so I can drive and Casey keep putting pressure on her so the blood doesn't spill out!" Foster said to Cruz and Casey. "Chief! We <br/>will meet you at Med!" Casey said " Alright! Everyone lets go!" Said chief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone at 51 is waiting to see what is happening to Sylvie, and Casey is a mess right now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey's POV<br/>I watch holding pressure on the girl that I really liked and now she may die" Casey! we are here!" Foster said Casey was zoned out after thinking about Brett and Her situation. When they got to med Casey was balling tears, They got inside of Med "what do we have" said Will " Sylvie Brett, Gunshot to the chest, BP 50 over 90" Foster said almost crying "Ok we got her, let go Casey" Said, Will. Casey backed up and was heavy breathing "hey are you ok?.." Said Foster "w..what..oh yeah I'm fine.." Said Casey, he and foster went to go sit down in the waiting arena then 51 came in the asked where Brett was. "She is in surgery right Everyone," said Foster, everyone sat down.</p>
<p>Kellys POV</p>
<p> Kelly saw that Casey was about to break someone or something, "hey are you ok?" Said Kelly "yeah I'm fine" "Casey.." "No.." "Wanna go outside?" said Kelly "Sure.." both of them walk outside and sit down "I know you care and love her," Said, Kelly "No I don't she is just...a...friend *sigh* maybe I do, but how do you know?" "Lily told me some stuff" </p>
<p>Author: Lily is my oc and she is a sister to will and jay and she works at 51 so if you hear a lot about lily in this story that why I will do an AU story on her and Will and Jay one day but right now is Brett and Casey. Now back to Kelly and Casey outside</p>
<p>Kellys POV</p>
<p>"damn, the Halstead's don't know any better," Said Casey "ha yeah they don't" "Guys we have an update on Brett," Said Foster Kelly and Casey run inside to find the update, Will came in looked happy and sad at the same time and I could see Casey really worried that something bad happened to her and I felt bad for him.</p>
<p>Lilys POV</p>
<p>My brother comes in the room and I see that Casey does not look well and I want to help him but I have to listen to my brother because he is the doctor. "Hi everyone.. so brett Is alive and well but she will need to stay in her for a bit so she can get better and by the time she is out of the hospital she will already for doody" Everyone was so happy and joyful, I went to punish my brother in the arm " Dude you made us worry and scared!" "Ow! god sorry, I thought firefighters are supposed to be strong and not worry." "Wow thanks, Will but I can be strong and worry stupid" I walk over to Casey and I don't see him happy I see him sad so I ask him.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author </p>
<p>HAHAHAHHAHA i suck</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sylvie woke up and Casey doesnt know what to do</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilys Pov<br/>
"Hey, Casey.... are you ok man?" " hm? yeah, im fine" Said Casey "Casey you are not ok," I said to him, he nodded and looked at The ground sad and looked alone, I padded his back and went to go ask Will when we can see Brett "Oh um actually right now hold on," Said Will "Everyone..so you can now go see Brett just 3 people at a time." Everyone was so excited. Everyone went to go see her except me and Casey So we both went in to go see her.</p>
<p>Bretts POV<br/>
I woke up in a room with bright white lights, I remember anything that happened and I don't know why, all I remember is Casey helping me but that's it, people are starting to come in and I was very happy to see them but Casey or Lily haven't come in yet, I was a bit upset but then I see one Tall girl with short brown hair and one Tall guy with dirty blonde hair. I was so happy to see both of them, lily talked to me first and made me laugh and have a good time. Lily had to go to her car to get more stuff for her inhaler so it was just me and Casey, left in the room. I could see him trying to say something but stopped himself "What is it?" "wh..what?" "what are you trying to say,  you kept stopping yourself." he looked shocked, and then he got up and said bye then left the room, he seemed upset and it looked like he had been crying but I don't know why he left the room. Lily came back and I asked where Casey went "oh he went home, sorry brett" I sigh but I just ignore it and talk to the rest of 51</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this chapter goes around 9x02 a bit but i changed it because yes 😼👍🏼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General POV</p><p> </p><p>           It was a few weeks and Brett just got out of the hospital and Foster drove her back to her house because they didn't have a shift and she was so happy to be back home, Foster had to go because she had to do more studying for med school so she left and it was just brett and her quiet apartment, she felt like she was being watched but she checked around and didn't see anyone but she called Casey anyways.</p><p>Bretts POV <br/>Casey came and looked around but he saw nothing but he said he would stay for the night. We sat down on my couch and we played accents, he kept skipping them, "a.. no pass" said Casey " no! you cannot keep passing" He promised he would do the next one "that a stable table you're got their mate!?" that was so horrible but "Australian?" "yes! yes!" I started to laugh at his accent and we laughed for a moment then we stared at each other, he said he would stay, I went to bed with a smile on my face because I knew I had feelings for him.</p><p>After the ambo crash <br/>"It's always been you" I can't believe I said that! guh! im so stupid, maybe Stella can help me "so I just told Casey I was in love with him" she looked shocked and I pulled her into a quiet room she kept talking and talking "why can't you just tell him how you feel?" "I can't feel that way, I just can't" I ran out of the room and into the locker room I saw Casey come in and he was weird but im guessing that was my fault but of what I said</p><p>I said I would come to Mollys and he looked happier but I brushed it off and walked the opposite way, I knew I was blushing like crazy and I told myself to stop but I couldn't.</p><p>Lilys POV<br/>I came around the corner because I just heard what Casey and brett were talking about and they were weirder than usual and it was scary "hey uh did you see that?" said Mouch "yeah that was hella weird" I said Hermen just shrugged it off and walked off and all I was thinking was "what is going inside your head Brett/Casey.</p><p>Casey POV <br/>Guh I was super weird with brett but ever since she said "it always been you" I knew I had been acting differently when I saw her come to Mollys tonight I felt really happy, Gallo was talking about how I jumped out of the truck to go save brett and I was tuning him out I was looking at was brett and only brett, she was looking at me and I gave a tiny smile, and she got up and made an excuse and left and I knew I had done something wrong.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so this is when it happens :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett POV<br/>it was yesterday when I started to ignore and avoid Casey. I didn't want to avoid him but I just couldn't face him, When I came into work today I saw Casey and I went to the side door and he looked like he wanted to talk to me, probably about last night.</p><p>I was lucky enough to avoid him all day and all day he tried to talk to me I just avoided him, I felt bad for doing that but I just couldn't face him.</p><p>Hours Later<br/>Im looking at a furniture website for more furniture when I hear a knock on the door and I open it, I see Casey. I told him I was avoiding him and then I kissed him, I was really kissing him. When I pulled back we stared at each other for a second then he kissed me back, We were walking back into my apartment, and I pushed his jacket off him, I have wanted this for forever </p><p>Matt POV</p><p>I was so worried that I did something wrong but when she kissed me I was shocked then I kissed her back because I had feelings. We went back into her apartment and I was taking off her sweater but she already did and she laughed for a second, it was so cute.</p><p>I picked her up and brought her to the couch, we stared for a second and kissed again. She pulled away and I said, "do you wanna slow down?" and she started talking "no... it just I wanted this for a really long time" I was shocked "me too" then I kissed her neck, and I brought her to the bedroom.</p><p>Author</p><p>and you know what happened there :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry, I haven't posted :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>